


Safe and Sound

by LimneGriseus



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kili is a sweetheart, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tauriel lost her job, They're both adorable ;_;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimneGriseus/pseuds/LimneGriseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was getting late when Kíli heard knocks on his apartment door, only to find Tauriel waiting there. What brings her here? (One-shot, Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fanfic is basically my 4th (published) Kiliel fic, but this is also the first time I write a Modern AU and fluff, and I noticed that they are slightly OOC in here, so I'm so sorry if this sucks (it usually does).  
> I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> P.S. I own none of the characters, obviously.

A knock was heard on his apartment door.

"Shit," he thought to himself. Who the hell comes here at 11 pm and what business do they have here at this late hour?

He grumbled to himself, turning the lights on. After putting his pants on halfheartedly, he sets off to clean up the floor littered with cans and empty take-out boxes from days ago that he was too lazy to throw away. The knocks get more frantic and a voice calls out.

"Kíli? Are you there?"

He stopped. In a sprint he went straight to get the door.

* * *

 

 

A girl stood in front of his apartment room. Her usually tidy fiery red hair looked a bit more unkempt than usual, tied up in a messy ponytail; but still as alluring. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She smiled at him, but it's clear that she was very tired, her face pale and sickly.

This sight surprised him, the usual Tauriel he knew was always so full of energy, and now she looks so... drained. What ever happened since the last time they saw each other?

"Oh... uh, come in," he stuttered, moving away to let her step into his room. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Closing the door, he continued, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting there, I thought it was my mom or Fili visiting, no one ever comes here let alone in hours like this... Tauriel?"

He turned around when he heard quiet sniffling sounds.

Was she crying?

"Tauriel, is everything okay?" He moved closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Her hands moved up to wipe her tears and she laughed.

"If I were okay I wouldn't come to your apartment late at night like this, silly."

He raised an eyebrow and jokingly asked, "So you'll only come here when something is troubling you?" She smiled, but gave no reply.

This alarms him more, and quickly with his hands still on her shoulders he escorted her to the couch.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

 

His words were more than enough for her to start. She laid her head on his shoulder, tears were filling her eyes again. "I got fired."

"Mr. Oropherion was like family to me... a family that I never had. I grew up with his son since childhood, and I thought our bond was something more than that. And he kicked me out like I was nothing..."

Without prompt he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her near. His free hand moved to wipe her tears away. "It's okay, I'm here for you." But soon he tensed as he slowly came to a realization.

"Wait, or was this because of me? Because of the long term dispute between my family's business and his company?"

She fell silent, her body turned rigid. "Yes, actually," she sighed. "But I refused to listen to him. He was being irrational, I told him. I think that was what made him snap."

He went quiet for a moment. "You didn't have to defend me, you know. You didn't have to defend our relationship."

"But he was acting ridiculous. He actually thought that my personal life will affect the decisions I make at work." She shook her head. "I probably would've quitted if he didn't fire me, anyway. Find a better job."

They both paused for a while, and in a sudden he made a remark. "So we're like the modern version of Romeo and Juliet?" he grinned. She laughed.

"None of us were royalty, and I'm not even related to Thranduil," she scoffed.

Starting to get comfortable, she sunk further into her seat. Everything went silent save for the quiet whirring of the air conditioner in the room.

"So," he started, "do you want me to get you anything?" He was about to get up and boil water to make her a cup of tea when a tug on his arm stopped him.

"Stay here," she murmured, quiet enough that he could barely hear her.

"I need you."

* * *

 

Smiling, he went back to his seat. His arm went around her, and she turned to face him. He brushed a few strands of hair covering her face.

"You're beautiful," he murmured. Laughter escaped her lips, and color flooded back to her pale skin. With a cheeky smile she added, "Even when I'm a mess like this?"

"Maybe especially when you're a mess like this," he said with a playful grin across his face.

His hand found hers, and his fingers ran along the back of her hand. Her skin was so smooth and soft compared to his. Looking up at her, he held her long, slender fingers in his hand. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling the warmth of his touch.

"I'm so glad you're here. To have someone I can always run to..."

"And I'll always be here for you," he smiled. His hand moved her closer to him, closing up the space between them. Soon enough he brought her lips to his, their kiss slow and passionate.

The kiss lingered on for a while and she was the first to part, although reluctant to do so. She looked well enough at last, although still weary. But tears welled up in her eyes again soon after.

A concerned look flashed through his eyes. "Tauriel, did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Thank you," she said, her lips trembling but curving into a smile nonetheless. He smiled groggily and yawned, making her giggle. "Are you tired?"

Her words turned his eyes wide open again. "Oh, no, no, I was just..."

"It's okay, I'm tired too," she laughed. Laying her head back on his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

They found themselves fast asleep very soon, huddled close next to each other.

In his arms, she feels safer than she have ever been.

_She have finally found a place she could call home._


End file.
